pokemon_fission_and_fusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Change Log To Current Pokemon
Type, Ability, BST, and Move Changes * Magcargo's BST was increased by 100pts, and receives a new trapping ability aimed at killing radioactive types! Still trashed by Ground and Water types, however! The new ability is called Porous Rock. * Emboar, Samurott, Magmortar, and Electivire have their base speeds upped by 20 points each * Added about 50 BST to Dunsparce's normal stats, gave it Dragon Dance, Outrage, and Draco Meteor as level 1 moves, only accessible via Move Relearner * Added Gluttony and Simple and removed Blaze to Emboar's default abilities; Reckless remains as HA * Added Sniper and Defiant and removed Torrent to Samurott's default abilities; Shell Armor remains as HA * Added Shed Skin and Competitive and removed Overgrow to Serperior's abilities; Contrary remains as HA * Seaking is now Part Poison type * Liligant is now part Fairy type, has moves like Draining Kiss, Dazzling Gleam, and has 10 points added to its base Def and Sp. Def * Sandygast and Palossand now have an other possible ability: Drain Boost, and hidden Sand Veil, they also have a new BP 75, Radioactive type Signature move called Poisonous Drain. It will restore the user 1/2 hp of damage dealt. * Mega Tyranitar now receives Sand Rush * Beartic has about 50 BST added to its stats and still has the Slush Rush ability * Koffing is now (PSN/Radio) * Weezing is now (PSN/Radio) * Magmortar is now (Fire/Radio) * Torkoal is now (Fire/Radio) * Electivire is now (Electr/Radio) * Sandygast is now (Radio/Ground) * Palossand is now (Radio/Ground) * Electrode is now (Electr/Radio) * Voltorb is now (Electr/Radio) * Electrode is now (Electr/Radio) * Porygon Z is now (Normal/Radio) * Roggenrola is now (Rock/Radio) * Boldore is now (Rock/Radio) * Gigalith is now (Rock/Radio) * Vaporeon has Drizzle as a possible ability, scrapping Hydration * Glaceon has Snow Warning as a possible ability * Leafeon has Drought as a possible ability, scrapping Leaf Guard * Eevee receives Growth exclusively via move re-learner * Flareon Receives Agility via move re-learner * Jolteon now recieves Zap Cannon and Heat Wave via move re-learner * Glaceon receives Freeze-Dry via move relearner, Flash Cannon by TM * Leafeon, Braviary, Hawlucha, Aegislash and Staraptor all receive a new move called Gliding Strike. It acts like Sacred Sword. Is Flying type with 90 base power. * Leafeon will also receive a new, exclusive move called Sunburnt Blade Grass type 90 BP 100 Acc 10-16 PP Physical Effect: User takes recoil damage equal to 1/4 of the damage caused. If Harsh Sunlight is in effect, the move becomes Fire type. * Espeon now receives Power Gem and Nasty Plot Via Move re-learner Updated Evolution Methods * Magmar-> Magmortar: is now using a magmarizer * Electabuzz -> Electivire: is now using an electrizer * Eevee -> Sylveon: is now via Pixie Stone * Charjabug -> Vikavolt: level up at 32 * Onix -> Steelix: is now using a Metal Coat on it * Slowpoke -> Slowking: is now level up holding a King's Rock * Spritzee -> Aromatisse: is now using Satchet on it * Swirlix -> Slurpuff: is now using Whipped Dream on it * Haunter -> Gengar: is now level up knowing Shadow Ball * Karrablast -> Escavaleir is now level up @ 30 in the Rain * Shelmet -> Accelgor is now level up @ 30 in the Rain * Scyther -> Scizor is now using a Metal Coat * Boldore -> Gigalith is now level up at 36 * Graveler -> Golem is now level up at 36 * Porygon -> Porygon2 is now using Upgrade on it * Porygon2 -> Porygyon Z is now using Dubious Disc on it * Machoke -> Machamp is now level up at 36 * Alolan Vulpix -> Alolan Ninetales is now via Pixie Stone New Mega Evolutions * Dunsparce -mevo-> (with a 200 BST increase) Recieves a Dragon/Flying Mevo with Delta Stream (because who doesn't love memes), and a few more moves to go along with its newfound typing * PZ is now normal/radioactive type - mevo-> radio type w/ Radiate (essentially the radioactive type pixilate) * Flareon (now has Drought) -mevo-> Sheer Force * Glaceon (now has the Snow Warning ability) -mevo-> Slush Rush * Vaporeon (now has the Drizzle ability) -mevo-> Swift Swim * Leafeon (now has Drought) -mevo-> Chlorophyll * Granbull -mevo-> Fairy/Ground (will work on making it... better) * Umbreon -mevo-> Early Bird * All eeveelutions ca now mega evolve! * Scrapping mega Spiritomb! * Gliscor -mevo-> Tough Claws